A Walk by the River, a Walk to You
by darkeyesgirl
Summary: What if tired of his life Hitsugaya-taichou was going for a walk by a river and trips, but instead of falling into the river ends up falling into the future. Wait! If he is in the future, what happens to future Hitsugaya-taicho? I dont own bleach or anything *cries in corner* love this couple and this is my first story hope you all like it ! please review! Rated:T might be M incas
1. Chapter 1

**A Walk by the River, a Walk to You**

**Summary:** What if tired of his life Hitsugaya-taichou was going for a walk by a river and trips, but instead of falling into the river ends up falling into the future. Wait! If he is in the future what happens to future Hitsugaya-taicho?

**Characters:** Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating:** M (Just in case)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Adventure

**Author:** darkeyesgirl

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic here, and it's probably not as good as all the others out there, but you know I thought I would try it out. I love this pairing Hitsugaya/Rukia very much. Hope you all like it. If there are any mistakes with spelling or you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime! Or anything sadly! * cries in corner***

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Present time **

Hitsugaya-taicho of the 10th division wielder of Hyorinmaru, was currently sitting in his office behind his desk reading and filling out reports.

"Taicho! Are you still filling out reports? Its past midnight! You should go home! Or at least come to the bar and have a drink maybe get a girlfriend!" said taicho lifted up his head to glare at his strawberry blonde lieutenant. The room started getting colder causing his lieutenant to shiver.

"Matsumoto!" he shouted. " How many times must I tell you that I do not need a girlfriend, and I don't have time to go home especially since I had to complete the paperwork you were suppose to hand in a week ago to the other divisions! You are lucky they understood and that none were for Byakuya Kuchiki –taicho, I am just starting my own paper work! "

"But ta-"Matsumoto pouted while adjusting her pink scarf to stay warm.

"Not now Matsumoto! "He went back to looking through the paperwork again. "You know you could at least drop off the paperwork that is due this week before you go." He looked up when he got no reply and saw the door swinging shut and no Matsumoto in sight. "MATSUMOTO!" he yelled causing everyone who was still in the division or even walking by jumped in surprise.

Hitsugaya sighed reaching for his cup of tea and finding it empty. "I thought I still had some left." He frowned then placed the cup down then lowered his head in his hands gripping his hair in frustration and exhaustion. All he could think about were the forms being filled out and how his best friend who he thought would always be by his side and become hopefully something more after she realized Aizen was up to no good, had instead turned to third divisions Lieutenant Izuru Kira and were now a couple and he could tell she was genuinely happy. Which he was happy about but wished it was done by him.

" Hitsugaya-taicho?" His head snapped up teal eyes clashing with big purple ones.

"AHH!" He yelled jumping out of his chair and knocking it over. " Kuchiki, You are suppose to knock and wait for my permission to enter." He said trying to act like his old self.

" Hitsugaya-taicho, I did knock on the door five times actually. I even called your name but you didn't answer." Rukia Kuchiki replied while moving around the desk to place his chair back up right.

"oh." He coughed" What is it that you wanted?" he sat back down nodding thanks when she moved to stand in front of his desk again.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you had the reports that the 13th division needed. I would of came tomorrow morning but I saw your lights on while delivering a package to the 4th division and figured I would pick it up now." Rukia looked at him with a blank look on her face waiting for a response.

"Yes they are already completed." He looked around his desk for the stack on paper with the tag saying division 13. He passed it to her and suddenly found himself looking into her eyes. "So purple. Beautiful." He whispered to himself.

"Pardon taicho?" He blinked and looked away his cheeks turning red. "Uh, I was just wondering why you were working so late. Usually your Taicho has everyone in the division resting by now."

She smiled" yes, but I like making sure I have all my work done for the day so it doesn't pile with tomorrows load. "He frowned "You don't go out with the others to go for drinks?" she shook her head "Not much for drinking and parties. I like to focus on my work and training and the eventual walk by the river to clear my head. He smirked "Maybe I should request your Taicho to take Matsumoto for you. Or at least have her take lessons from you." She laughed and for some reason he liked hearing it and wanted to hear it again.

She smiled at him. "I don't know about that Taicho." She noticed the bags under his eyes "Taicho? Have you rested at all?" He looked surprised by the question "oh, no. I was trying to complete all my paperwork as well. I only have a few more things to sign and fill out."

Rukia looked at the paperwork completed. "I can drop some of this paperwork off to the other divisions. Won't be a problem." She said quickly when she saw him about to protest. "Thank you, kuchiki." He sat down watching her grab a stack of paper before focusing on the final forms needed to be signed. He heard a noise on his desk and saw a new cup of tea placed on it. "Thought, you might need it Taicho. Good Night!" she bowed her head before recollecting the stacks of paper creating a tower in her arms and making him wonder how she could carry all that weight. "Good night." He said to her watching her walk away.

While Rukia was walking away from the 10th division she thought back on what just happened." I think that was the first time we really talked. He should smile more often" she smiled and walked to the closest division to drop the paper work "should come and help him again tomorrow, if it will make him smile more." She always admired the short and young white haired Captain, She only wished he was more happy. All she ever saw, was him training, working, and yelling at Matsumoto. She use to see him smile a few times at Momo but that hasn't happened since before Aizen faked his own death. " I do hope that he finds his happiness soon." She smiled and continued dropping off the paper work before going home and going straight to bed.

Toshiro finally completed his paper work and sent a messenger to deliver it. "Done." He got up from his seat and walked out of the division heading to his home. On his way he stopped by the river and smiled thinking about how he was so depressed but it disappeared as soon as the young noble came into his office. " Haven't felt like that in a long time. " he frowned looking into the water "Wonder what it would be like getting to know her." He shook his head " Ya like that will ever happen." He moved away and continued to walk home but all of a sudden tripped over a branch causing him to fall in the river " ah!"

He sat up gasping for air and looked around. Finding himself not soaked but dry and not in the river or outside but in a hospital bed." Wha-"he never got to finish and was tackled by his lieutenant "TAICHO! YOU'RE OKAY! I was so worried!"

"Matsumoto cant breath!" he gasped out " oh sorry taicho!" He leaned against his pillows. " Taicho, what happened? You were talking to me after a meeting and all of a sudden you collapsed on the ground. Luckily all the captains were just heading out and Unohana- taicho was able to look at you. What I don't understand is how you shrunk down to the height of when we killed Aizen."

He frowned at her in confusion. "What are you talking about Matsumoto? What meeting and we killed Aizen over a month ago." He rubbed his eyes tiredly "I fell into the river while on my way home after doing your paper work. You were lucky Kuchiki came by to help me deliver the paperwork so you didn't have to the next day." His frown deepened when she looked at him with wide eyes. "Over a month ago, you say?" Matsumoto jumped hearing Unohana behind her with a surprised look on her face. "You called Rukia by her first name and you haven't called her that in over four years." She looked him over "Your hair is different and everything, right down to your old captain robes. You're not from our time." He looked around noticing small changes from them both even the room. "Call Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto - sama"

Please Review! Working on the second chapter now!

Love darkeyesgirl


	2. Chapter 2

**A Walk by the River, a Walk to You**

**Summary:** What if tired of his life Hitsugaya-taichou was going for a walk by a river and trips, but instead of falling into the river ends up falling into the future. Wait! If he is in the future what happens to future Hitsugaya-taicho?

**Characters:** Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating:** M (Just in case)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Adventure

**Author:** darkeyesgirl

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic here, and it's probably not as good as all the others out there, but you know I thought I would try it out. I love this pairing Hitsugaya/Rukia very much. Hope you all like it. If there are any mistakes with spelling or you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime! Or anything sadly! * cries in corner***

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you to **FairyFee!** And to **Lenuca!** Who gave me my first Reviews! Thank you so much for the positive words! It's keeping me going! Don't worry I won't give up on the HitsugayaxRukia army!

* * *

chapter 2

Future Time

After 10 minutes of screaming, hyperventilating, and being restrained to the bed, Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama finally arrived. After ten minutes to explain what happened the room fell into silence waiting for a response. " Sowas there anything that happened before you fell into the river?" he asked while sitting in the chair beside the bed. " I was just finishing the paperwork and heading home, I was walking by the river and I guess since I was tired I fell in tripping over the branch I didn't see in front of me." Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama nodded "hmm, did you receive an object or anything like a spell or curse placed on you?" Toshiro shook his head "no sir, its been quiet ever since Aizen was killed. I have been in my office most of the month and before that recovering from injuries."

Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama frowned "so nothing of a curse or spell or even holding an object." He stood up "We will need to look into this. Matsumoto I want you to come with me and tell me about all that has happened with the Hitsugaya of our time." He looked over to Toshiro after receiving a nod from Matsumoto." In the mean time, no one but Unohana-taicho,you, Matsumoto,and myself will know what is going on. Matsumoto will stay working in the office doing her office work, along with training the new recruits and some of the physical work and paper work that your Captain would do. " He glared at Matsumoto when she was about to protest " You have been slacking off long enough. You either do this or be demoted." She gasped "I'll do it.," She didn't see Toshiro's smirk on his face 'it is a dream come true.' He cried tears of joy inside.

While Matsumoto was mourning and Toshiro was crying tears of joy, none of them heard Unohana ask Captain Commander the question" sir, what about Kuchiki? She has the right to know what has happened to him. "The older shinigami smiled "Do not worry. She should be back some time tomorrow. We have enough time on figuring out how to tell her. In the mean time." He looked over to Hitsugaya who was still in his moment of happiness "Let him find out on his own, what has happened in the last four years. Who knows, maybe what he finds out here will help him figure out what caused him to come here and what to do to get back." Unohana smiled "alright sir."

He looked over to Matsumoto. "Come with me Matsumoto, We must discuss a few things." Matsumoto nodded moving away from her spot and said good bye to Hitsugaya. "Oh, Unohana-taicho will you please escort Hitsugaya-taicho to his home. Hitsugaya! You are to stay there until we find a way to explain your changed appearance. "They both nodded "yes sir"

Hitsugaya turned to Unohana once Matsumoto and Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama had left. " Unohana-taicho, there is no need for an escort. I do know where I live." She shook her head. "Actually I believe you don't. In this time you just got a new home and all your things are still in boxes. Let's go get you home Hitsugaya-taicho. I have other patients to attend to after."

15 minutes later they arrived to a big new home, that laid near the river. The front of the house has plants and cherry blossom trees. Once he entered the inside of the house he found it filled with boxes only ones opened were the ones labeled with blankets, kitchen and bathroom. Besides that, the house was very homey, had a couple bedrooms a large kitchen and living room. He looked out the back window and found a large training area a little away from the house about the size of his own divisions plus his private training ground. "I live here?" he looked over to Unohana.

She nodded from the doorway."Yes, you were very specific on where you wanted to live. I hear." He nodded thinking he probably had Matsumoto help him. "I am surprised with how big it is. All the extra room as well." He said confused. "I suppose I have a good reason for that."

Unohana nodded "Well now that you are settled I'll return to my Division. Good Bye." She turned around and shunpo away. 'I do hope she heads to Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama or at least bump into Matsumoto before heading home after her mission. I really don't know how she'll take it tomorrow.' She thought while entering her office.

Hitsugaya looked around the home, peeking into rooms and finding them empty or filled with boxes. He finally found the Master bedroom with a giant bed and a bedside table with a lamp beside it. There was a walk in closet a private bathroom and a place to put Hyorinmaru on the wall. The blankets were a cream colour that matched with the warm coloured wooden floors. It had a warm inviting feel to it. "I still haven't fully slept." He muttered to himself falling into the bed and burying his face into the pillows. He smelt a vanilla lavender scent on the pillow beside him. As soon as it hit him, sleep called him."

Rukia Kuchiki smiled once the gates to the human world closed and she turned around with her team mates. "Happy that we finished the mission early Rukia?" she looked over her shoulder at Renji. "Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?" He laughed before squinting alittle "Isn't that your taicho?" She spun around and smiled** " **Ukitake** – **taicho what are you doing here? You should be resting." She bowed once he stood in front of her. "Nonsense Rukia. I had to come and visit my lieutenant. I'm glad you got home safely." She smiled. "Thank you Taicho." She bowed again. "It was nice to have a mission in the human world. It got me a chance to visit Ichigo's family." Renji Laughed " I can't believe Ichigo is stuck training with the other new recruits here and doesn't get to visit his family in another week. Especially since he accidentally destroyed Captain- Commanders own private living quarters."

She laughed along with her Taicho. "Is everything fine over here sir? I know we missed the meeting today." Ukitake** – **taicho frowned "oh! That reminds me! Hitsugaya-taicho fainted today after the meeting. I think he over worked himself again."

Rukia frowned "Again? He promised me he would slow down or at least take a small break in between." Ukitake patted her on the head "not to worry Rukia! Unohana-taicho took a look at him and I heard that he is fine and that the Captain- Commander gave him orders to rest for a few days. I heard he even ordered Matsumoto to take over his duties and to bring in a report every day proving she completed her work. Everyone was able to hear her cry in their divisions." Renji burst out laughing "Serves her right!"

"At least he is finally resting now. Um Ukitake-taicho do you m-"she never got to finish as she was steered in the direction of her home. "Go on home Rukia. I already know that the mission was a success and that your safely home. Take a few days off to relax. "Ukitake said while pushing her gently. Renji nodded "You go on a head Rukia. I'll hand in our report." Rukia smiled gave a quick bow and headed home.

Once home she quickly took a shower and changed into her sleeping clothes before entering the bedroom and slipping into her side of the bed. As soon as she relaxed she felt arms pull her into their embrace.

-The Next Day-

Rukia woke up and looked up at the white haired captain as he slept. She lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his. She smiled against his lips when she felt him kissing her back "Toshiro" she whispered when she pulled back a little. She frowned feeling him tense. "She moved back and before she could get up she was held down. She looked up finding teal eyes looking into hers. "Toshiro? What's wrong?" The teal eyes narrowed in curiosity. "What are you doing in my house Kuichiki?"

Her eyes widened in surprise "Toshiro what are you talking abo-"she never finished. "That's Hitsugaya –taicho to you. I never gave you permission to call me by my first name." She looked at him closely after hearing that and her eyes widened in realization at the small differences.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and flipped him over onto the floor with her straddling him. "Where is my husband!" she shouted at him.

He looked up at her in shock "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Please Review!

Love

darkeyesgirl


	3. Chapter 3

**A Walk by the River, a Walk to You**

**Summary:** What if tired of his life Hitsugaya-taichou was going for a walk by a river and trips, but instead of falling into the river ends up falling into the future. Wait! If he is in the future what happens to future Hitsugaya-taicho?

**Characters:** Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating:** M (Just in case)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Adventure

**Author:** darkeyesgirl

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic here, and it's probably not as good as all the others out there, but you know I thought I would try it out. I love this pairing Hitsugaya/Rukia very much. Hope you all like it. If there are any mistakes with spelling or you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime! Or anything sadly! * cries in corner***

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

-Future-

She wrapped a leg around his waist and flipped him over onto the floor with her straddling him. "Where is my husband!" she shouted at him.

He looked up at her in shock "YOU'RE WHAT?"

She glared at him. "I thought all of the clones were gone for good." She placed all her strength into holding him down which surprised him how he couldn't move his arms."You would think whoever is behind this; this time! Would at least, update their look. We do age...slowly but we age." She scolded.

" tell me where my husband is or I'll kill you" A bright circle of ice surrounded them and little ice butterflies appeared in the air around them. She quickly placed a binding spell on him.

"Wait! I am not a clone! Let me explain!" he yelled he sighed in relief when the butterflies just floated around the ceiling and the circle of ice fading slowly.

"Captain- Commander told me not to tell anyone but I guess I have no choice. Only Unohana-taicho, and Matsumoto know as well." He took a deep breath "I am not exactly from your time. For me it has been over a month ago since we killed Aizen. All I remember is finishing paper work and heading home to finally sleep. I walked by the river and I tripped and fell in and I found myself in a hospital. I don't know how I got here or why I am." He finished looking into her eyes hoping she will believe him.

Rukia stared into his eyes never keeping her eyes off him as he spoke. "You're not lying. Okay I believe you." She got up and released him from the bind and the butterflies disappeared. She walked towards the closet and he sat up "Wait! Just like that?" He jumped up and followed her.

She opened the closet doors and walked inside "What do you mean just like that?" She asked

He leaned against the door frame." I mean you believe me just like that? Shouldn't you be thinking I don't know 'time travel, ya he is definitely lying' something like that? And shouldn't you be freaking out on where your so called husband is? Or do you really not care about him?" He glared at her but it disappeared when he got a punch in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! Don't you dare say I don't care about him" she pushed him back. "He is my husband! I love him! He is the top person on my mind every single day. When he is on a mission I worry, when I see watermelon I think about him and how he would always ends up with the stains on his clothes. I know that he hates it when I call him Captain. I know that he would never lie to me. The fact that when he does lie to me, I can tell right away, but I know he has a good reason to do so. "She had tears falling down her cheeks. " So don't tell me that I don't care about him! Right now I am trying to be strong so I can find away to get him back!" She shoved some clothes at him. "You want to know why? Because I know for certain that he will be trying to find his way back to me. So shut up! Get dressed! And let's get you and my husband back!" She grabbed some clothes and shoved passed him. He winced when she slammed the washroom door behind her.

He starred at the door for a few moments and heard sobbing. He could feel Hyorinmaru shaking his head in disapproval at him. **'Our butterfly is heartbroken...' **Hyorinmaru whispered to him. He frowned and quickly got dressed. As soon as he got dressed he went to the living room when he heard the front door slam open and Matsumoto and Unohana-taicho storming in.

"Where is Rukia?!" They demanded with expressions filled with concern for the young Kuchiki.

He merely pointed towards the bedroom with his head looking down at the floor. Unohana-taicho quickly ran into the room to comfort Rukia.

Matsumoto looked over to her Captain." I am sorry for the surprise. We thought we had more time to inform you and how to explain it to her. We ran into Renji this morning, seems her mission finished early."

Toshiro sighed "I said she didn't care, I shouldn't have said that."

Matsumoto shook her head "No, you shouldn't. Especially after knowing how much she is willing to sacrifice for those she cares about. Do you really think she would marry someone and not care about them?"

He nodded remembering her sentencing when she gave her powers to Ichigo in order to save him and his family. What she did for the human girl that follows Ichigo, when Aizen took her." What do I do Matsumoto?" he whispered.

Matsumoto looked over at him. "Do what you always do. Follow your instincts. Do what you think is right."

Unohana opened the washroom door and held the girl that she always treated as a daughter." Oh, Rukia. I am so Sorry." She whispered. "We will get him back. I promise you that."

Rukia nodded "I miss him." She tightened her grip around the one person she thought of as a mother. 'Where are you?' she thought.

-Present time-

Toshiro gasped when he fell into a river. "What the!" he pulled himself up and out. "How did I get here?" He sighed and walked into the direction of his new home. Once he reached his destination all he found was a run down version of his home.

He walked inside " Rukia?" he looked around seeing all the boxes missing. The floor and walls were different and old. The exact same as before he got it rebuilt for Rukia and his wedding.

"nonono. This can't be happening." He shunpo to his old one room home that all Captains are given. He found all his belongings."Oh no it's happening." He Shunpo all the way to Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama home. He banged on the door not caring that he was still soaked.

The door swung open "What is the meaning of this Hitsugaya Toshiro?!" he glared down at the captain before noticing his change of height, his hair and uniform. "Hitsugaya?" noticing the fear in the young captains eyes. "Sir, I need your help. I don't think I know what year I am in."

Please Review!

Love

Darkeyesgirl


	4. Chapter 4

**A Walk by the River, a Walk to You**

**Summary:** What if tired of his life Hitsugaya-taichou was going for a walk by a river and trips, but instead of falling into the river ends up falling into the future. Wait! If he is in the future what happens to future Hitsugaya-taicho?

**Characters:** Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating:** T maybe M later (Just in case)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Adventure

**Author:** darkeyesgirl

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic here, and it's probably not as good as all the others out there, but you know I thought I would try it out. I love this pairing Hitsugaya/Rukia very much. Hope you all like it. If there are any mistakes with spelling or you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime! Or anything sadly! * cries in corner***

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

( I know it use to say M but I don't think its at that level yet! Maybe later in the future. Also I don't know how to edit chapters finally published if anyone knows could you please tell me? Thank you!)

-Present Time-

The door swung open "What is the meaning of this Hitsugaya Toshiro?!" he glared down at the captain before noticing his change of height, his hair and uniform. "Hitsugaya?" noticing the fear in the young captains eyes. "Sir, I need your help. I don't think I know what year I am in."

"Year!?"The older shinigami asked. He let him in and had him explain the situation to him. "So you were coming out of a captain and lieutenant meeting and all of a sudden you end up in the river in the past.

"Yes, and I do not know why I am here. I can't sense another me around here. So your Hitsugaya must be in my time." He sat down on a chair and buried his hands in his hair in frustration.

"I am going to have to be away for a while to see what is going on. Can you tell the others I went on a mission for you? I'll probably stay in the human world and try to figure out what is going on. If I stay here I'll have everyone questioning me and probably asking me questions on the future. Which, I won't do. Since I am really happy with my life and so is everyone else's. "

Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama frowned. He could tell right away the younger shinigami was who he said he was. Also knew he was right. If everything was fine in the future he couldn't risk it changing to the downfall of Soul Society.

"Where in the human world would you like to go to? I would like you to contact me every day to know where you are and if anything has happened. I'll order your Lieutenant to do your work for you, and I'll make sure she is away from all the liquor." He laughed seeing the younger Shinigami smirk.

"Is there anyone else you want to know?" He noticed the young captain stare at his hand and noticed a ring. "Someone you feel close to?"

The 10th division Captain looked at the ring. "I'd like to stay somewhere around Karakura town. Just put me at a distance from the Ichigo and his friends. Somewhere a little secluded." He started playing with his ring "Can we have Rukia accompany me? Have her think she is in need of training. We both are the same element anyways." He looked up after a moment of silence. "Sir?" He looked up finding Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama starring at him in shock.

The Older Shinigami blinked a few times. "Did you just call Kuchiki Rukia by her First name? Rukia? I must say I never expected you two. In fact I have never seen you two talk to each other." He smirked seeing the boy blush. "Don't worry I will send a butterfly to her. You might want to take the ring off or tell her at least." He opened the window after sending a butterfly to Rukia.

Toshiro shook his head "I promised on our wedding that I would never take it off, she has promised the same.I can't break it. Also for some reason she out of everyone can tell when I am lying to her." He heard chuckling and look over at Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama "What is it?"

"Nothing, just seeing you finally married and experiencing marriage life. It is different." He smiled " So you will be telling her?" Hitsugaya nodded "Like I said she will be able to tell."

"After the last mission, I thought it would be better to have apartments and cottages placed around the world. I have one in Karakura Town a secluded area far enough from Ichigo and his friends. Also it is in the mountains so when you or Rukia use your abilities no one will notice." He opened the door. " Now I believe it is time for you to pack up and meet Rukia at the Gate to the Human world." He took out some keys and a map and passed it to him." To the cottage, do be careful Hitsugaya." He watched the younger Shinigami Shunpo away back to his old home to pack up.

Rukia was exhausted. It was not easy trying to explain to her brother that she had to go on a mission. She was only allowed to leave after finding out it was personally from Captain Commander. She looked up seeing someone waiting for her. He was a hand taller than her and wearing a captains uniform. In the message she was told that she was going to be trained by someone pacifically chosen by Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama in the human world to Karakura Town and to wait for him at the gate. Once she was closer she saw he had white hair that was peeking under a large cloak hoody and it was short. She thought of only one Captain with short white hair. "Hitsugaya-taicho?"

He turned around to look at her "Hello Ru- uh Kuchiki."

She frowned for some reason when he said her last name it didn't sound natural. She shrugged it off thinking she must still be sleepy. " Hello Hitsugaya-taicho." She bowed to him and then walked up to him. "Where in Karakura Town are we heading? I don't think Ichigo can take us in. Especially since he is on an end of the year class trip starting today and I am not sure when he will get back. "

She tilted her head noticing the height. He had a cloak on that was grey like hers to keep them warm. 'Was he this height when I last saw him? I can't really ask him without him getting angry.' She thought.

"No Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto – sama has given us a cottage on a mountain where we won't be bothered. Do you have everything needed for this trip?" he saw her nod and he turned around strapping his bag over his shoulder and headed through the gate. "Let's get going."

Once in the human realm they quickly reached their destination the cottage was small with a blue door. Inside it was really homey. Warm colours surround the inside, in the fridge bags of food were inside with a note from Captain – Commander and some money for food. Down the hall there were two large bedrooms with a large washroom. They each chose their rooms and placed their stuff away.

Rukia was unpacking her stuff when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and frowns "Taicho? Why are you still wearing your cloak? Are we starting now?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Um can I come in Ru-kuchiki?" She stepped aside and let him walk inside. He started pacing." The thing is. This trip is not only about your training. It's also about me."

She tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"She sat down on her bed.

He knelt down in front of her." Well I um. I'm not from here. Uh I am not exactly this times Hitsugaya Toshiro." He through off his cloak. Letting her see the hair change, uniform and the ring on his finger."I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro over Four years from now. I need your help, because in the future out of everyone in Soul Society I trust you Rukia with everything that has to do with me. My heart and my soul."

He watched her as she just starred at him. "Please say something Rukia." He touched her hand.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up " Woa! Woa! Nonono you have to be joking. You are just kidding around with me. You don't know anything about me. You can't tell a girl you trust her everything when we haven't even dated. You don't even know what my favourite thing is !"

He stood up walked towards her." You love chappy"

She glared "That is not a good enough answer! Everyone knows that! Heck even enemies I haven't even met know that. I bet if I bumped into somebody in the street they will know that! I am practically the Spokeswoman for Chappy !"

He rolled his eyes" you love Juice boxes,even thou you have a really difficult time putting a straw in the box. You love sweets so much especially the Belgian chocolates you tried that one of the humans in Ichigo's class brought from a trip. You like sleeping on the right side of the bed. Your favourite dessert is Ice cream from the human world. The reason why is because its mixed with your favourite things. Ice and sweets like chocolate or cookies. You have a strong connection with your sword like I do with mine. When you try to lie you always tense up alittle more and your eyes don't sparkle as much. I know you lived in the bad side of town and that you met Renji by helping him escape by tripping the man they stole from. I know you hate living in the Kuchiki Manor even when you love your brother." He watched her stare up into his eyes "You just can't stand the servants and other Nobles who you over hear them say things about you. How you always look through your window and wish to one day get away from them and finally be happy." He took her hands and pulled her towards him." I also know that you always wanted to see me smile. Just like I always wanted to hear you laugh." He watched tears roll down her cheeks." Rukia? "

She nodded "I'll help you. Knowing myself, I'm probably worried sick about you." She answerd.

He nodded "Hopefully your Hitsugaya is doing something to fix it. I never did like making people worry." He pulled her into his arms "Thank you Rukia. Also I have to agree. You are practically the Spokeswoman of Chappy. "He smiled resting his head on hers as he heard her laugh.

She pulled away. "Well let's get started on getting you home."

Please Review!

Love

Darkeyesgirl


	5. Chapter 5

**A Walk by the River, a Walk to You**

**Summary:** What if tired of his life Hitsugaya-taichou was going for a walk by a river and trips, but instead of falling into the river ends up falling into the future. Wait! If he is in the future what happens to future Hitsugaya-taicho?

**Characters:** Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating:** T maybe M later (Just in case)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Adventure

**Author:** darkeyesgirl

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic here, and it's probably not as good as all the others out there, but you know I thought I would try it out. I love this pairing Hitsugaya/Rukia very much. Hope you all like it. If there are any mistakes with spelling or you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime! Or anything sadly! * cries in corner***

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

( I know it use to say M but I don't think its at that level yet! Maybe later in the future. Also I don't know how to edit chapters finally published if anyone knows could you please tell me? Thank you!)

-Present Time-

He nodded "Hopefully your Hitsugaya is doing something to fix it. I never did like making people worry." He pulled her into his arms "Thank you Rukia. Also I have to agree. You are practically the Spokeswoman of Chappy. "He smiled resting his head on hers as he heard her laugh.

She pulled away. "Well let's get started on getting you home."

She sat down on the floor her back against the bed." Where there any attacks? New enemy perhaps?"

He shook his head and sat across from her. "Not that I remember. We did come out of a meeting that day."

"What was the meeting about?" Rukia tilted her head in curiosity.

"Just talking about the recruits and scolding a few of us for ruining the new Captain uniforms during Sparring matches against one another." He frowned "no one is mad at me, well that I know of."

He sat up a little more hearing the voice of the ice dragon in his head**"Maybe it is this times Master that is responsible for all of this?" **He nodded in agreement before telling Rukia.

-Future Time-

Toshiro was sitting at the table with Unohana and Matsumoto , watching Rukia move around the kitchen.

"So what is the plan?" She asked Unohana and Matsumoto not even glancing at the past version of her husband. He frowned noticing her trying to ignore him.

"Captain-Commander does not want everyone to know. He has to stay here till he finds out how and why he got here. We also can't risk changing the past and future." Matusmoto replied.

Unohana nodded "Can he still stay here Rukia? Until, we figure out how to get him back?"

She walked to the table placing plates of eggs and bacon and some butter toast in front of everyone along with pancakes. Peach for Unohana along with some green tea, blue berry for Matsumoto with some sake which brought the strawberry blonde to hug the tiny noble till she turned blue, for Toshiro she gave him strawberry and banana with some freshly made watermelon juice and chocolate chip for herself with some milk. She nodded " It is his house as well. " she took a bite of her pancakes before continuing "Captain did let me have a few days off after my mission, but I will be popping in to check up on the new recruits. It is almost time for evaluations." They nodded in understanding.

Toshiro frowned wondering why she would be responsible for recruits till he saw she was wearing a lieutenant badge on her arm. He faced his breakfast and finished his eggs and bacon before facing his pancakes which he had never tried but had seen humans from Karakura town eat in the morning. He took a bit and his eyes widened.

He didn't see the women around him stop talking to watch his reaction with amusement on their face.

Toshiro starred at his pancakes then attacked it with speed only a Captain could achieve. Once the white blur that could only represent the young captain stop all that was left was an empty plate and glass and syrup on his face. `What are these?" he asked while trying to lick the syrup off his face.

Rukia laughed and cleaned off the syrup on his face. "Strawberry and banana pancakes with maple syrup. One of your favorites! I always make sure watermelon is involved with your meals since your so addicted to it"

Rukia turned to her breakfast when she noticed him starring at her as she cleaned his face. She gave a fake cough. "So we can't have anyone see you, maybe you could help me unpack?"

He was still starring at her. Matsumoto nudged him while drinking her sake. "Huh oh ya I can do that."

She gave him a smile and turned to her food. Unohana smiled at the sight and finished her meal. "Well thank you for breakfast Rukia! I miss your cooking, I am actually surprised that you remember what I like in my pancakes. The last time you made them was when you came to the meeting where all the girls brought food for a potluck."

Matsumoto smirked "When are you coming back to the meetings? It is not the same without you." She laughed hearing Rukia choke on her drink and Hitsugaya helping her. "Don't tell me your still scarred from when we all decided to give you makeovers? It wasn't that bad."

Rukia nodded in thanks to Toshiro before glaring at Matsumoto "How can I not be scarred you all hunted me for over a week and I was tied and pulled! I am surprised I didn't lose my arms!" Hitsugaya shuddered thinking about when they tried to take his picture and along with the other Captains. Every time he went to change or shower he looked around in case the broke in to snap a picture.

Unohana smiled before getting up" Matsumoto we need to head to our Divisions. I believe the Captain-Commander wants you to give him a full report. We better start." Matsumoto sighed and nodded following Unohana out the door." We will come and see you tomorrow when we are free. Let us know if you found something." Rukia nodded "Of course and thank you for coming by." She bowed and watched them walk away. She turned around and squeaked in surprise seeing Toshiro a few inches away from her. She moved back causing her to fall over an empty box and onto the floor. "Ow! Don't scare me like that!" She got up and moved to grab a box but Hitsugaya stepped in front of her." What is it Hitsugaya- taicho?"

He frowned "Why are you calling me Hitsugaya-taicho now?" She raised a brow "You did tell me earlier to call you that. It does make sense since me and you aren't close, well in your time." She stepped around him and grabbed the box. "How did we become close?" He grabbed a box and followed her to the table to open it.

"I don't know if I should tell you." She grabbed a few books out from the box and stacked them on a bookshelf.

"Not even if I was the one that started it?" He replied taking out a stuffed bunny and raised a brow seeing his hand writing on a little piece of paper attached to it saying **"To our first Valentine's Day! Enjoy your day! Love, Toshiro Hitsugaya." **

"Did I Start it?" he asked placing the bunny on the table and taking out a few pillows and placed them on the couch. 'I don't think I have ever given anyone a gift before.' He thought and he jumped hearing Hyorinmaru **'Not yet. It seems, you will.'**

Rukia paused opening another box and looked over at him. "Is Hyorinmaru speaking to you again?" she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms smiling at him."What is he saying? Usually he is sleeping around this time isn't he?"

He looked at her in shock." You know about Hyourinmaru?" he asked in disbelief. **'How can I sleep with my master thinking so many questions so early in the morning?' ** He frowns, thinking about how he tried to block out Hyourinmaru's thoughts and kept it to himself, since everyone else kept saying that their weapons would never say anything except their name and disappear.

"Of course I know about him. You're not the only one who speaks to their sword. Sode no Shirayuki is always speaking to me and helping me all the time." She smiled at him "I can always tell you're speaking to him, you always have the same frozen eyes far away expression on your face." She showed him the expression he made causing his cheeks to turn red in embarrassment.

"You're okay with them in your head?" He looked at her in curiousity.

She nodded "At first it bothered me but after realizing that she was there to help me and wanted to be close to me. I was okay." She touched the hilt of her sword gently." It is nice knowing you have a stronger bond with your sword than anyone else. I could actually say I am friends with mine. I have trained and have done everything to earn her respect and faith in me. I hope to keep that. "She grabbed some blankets. "I'll be right back."

He watched her walk down the hall to one of the empty bedrooms; he felt his heart skip a beat. **'This times Master has chosen wisely. I wonder if you will do the same.' **He could feel Hyourinmaru grinning in his head.

Please Review!

Love

Darkeyesgirl


	6. Chapter 6

**A Walk by the River, a Walk to You**

**Summary:** What if tired of his life Hitsugaya-taichou was going for a walk by a river and trips, but instead of falling into the river ends up falling into the future. Wait! If he is in the future what happens to future Hitsugaya-taicho?

**Characters:** Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating:** T maybe M later (Just in case)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Adventure

**Author:** darkeyesgirl

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic here, and it's probably not as good as all the others out there, but you know I thought I would try it out. I love this pairing Hitsugaya/Rukia very much. Hope you all like it. If there are any mistakes with spelling or you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime! Or anything sadly! * cries in corner***

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

-Future Time-

He watched her walk down the hall to one of the empty bedrooms; he felt his heart skip a beat. **'This times Master has chosen wisely. I wonder if you will do the same.' **He could feel Hyourinmaru grinning in his head.

-Present Time-

He sat up a little more hearing the voice of the ice dragon in his head** "Maybe it is this times Master that is responsible for all of this?" **He nodded in agreement before telling Rukia.

Rukia raised a brow "Hyourinmaru has told you that?" she asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, why are you so surprised?" He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Well I actually had no idea that others could speak to theirs. I never tried to hide the idea of me communicating with my sword when asked. "She smiled. " It is very refreshing knowing that I am not the only one. Does this mean that others can as well?"

He shook his head "I don't think so. Every time I ask or if you ask they say no. It just works with us it seems. All they see if their weapons form and hear the name, and what to do in order to get to bankai. Other than that, they don't hear anything."

She nodded taking in the information. "Good to know." She got up to unpack her bag. "So Hyourinmaru thinks it is this times Hitsugaya-taicho's fault on the reason you are here?" She took out her Chappy blanket which caused Toshiro to smirk. "Yeah, have you seen him? Was there anything you heard?"

'Took me forever to convince her I wasn't sleeping in a bed with Chappy on it.' He heard laughing in his head.**' 'Tell me about it. Sode no Shirayuki seems to have gotten addicted to Chappy as well." **

-Future Time-

Hitsugaya collapsed on the couch. "Who knew moving and unpacking could be such a workout?"

He heard laughing and turned his head seeing Rukia coming from the kitchen with a pitcher of watermelon juice and two glasses.

"We aren't even done yet." She sat down on the chair beside him and passed him a glass.

He sat up and took the glass "There is way too much stuff." He took a sip and leaned back. "You know I have never seen you so relaxed." He looked over at her. "Not unless you're hanging around Ichigo or Renji." He took another sip. "As soon as you realize someone else is around that is a hire seating you go back to having a blank look on your face but I can sometimes see determination in your eyes."

She smiled. "Not many people notice that. I admit during that time I didn't even think you knew my name except that I was my brother's little sister."

His eyes widened "Wait! Does your brother know you are married to me?" He looked around trying to see any cherry blossoms coming through the window.

"Of course he knows! He was at the wedding! Do you really think he would have even let the wedding happen if he didn't?" He looked at her in disbelief. "He was okay with it? I have seen him look at Renji and Ichigo when they are around you. How is he okay with us?!" He jumped up. "You don't know if he has been trying to kill me when you aren't looking!"

She sat up and grabbed the nearest pillow whacking him in the back of the head. "Are you done?!"

He looked over at her." Did you just hit me with a bunny shaped pillow?"

She glared at him. "First of all, my brother is perfectly happy with us being together. Second, you are not Ichigo and Renji! Believe me; I love them but not like that! Ever! They are more perverted then you are!" She clutched the pillow. "Thirdly, Yes I did hit you! But it is not just any bunny shaped pillow! It's Chappy!"

He gaped at her." I. Am. Not. A. Pervert!" he shouted. His ears were turning bright red.

She raised a brow at him. "Are you sure about that?" She walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. "I am NOT!" she heard him shout after her. "I am a captain!" She laughed at him. "That does not help you at all. You know better than anyone how perverted most of the Captain's are." He glared at her before walking in and sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm not." He said to himself. He jumped hearing her "Yes you are."

-Present Time-

"I did speak to him a little before I went home to bed. I only woke up because of Captain-Commander's message." Rukia replied. She placed some of her clothes in a drawer. "He was in his office the last time I saw him. I went to collect some paper work that I could have gotten the next day but decided to pick it up and get it over with." She closed the bag and placed it in the closet once everything was put away. "I saw how tired you..Uh he was and decided to deliver the rest of his paperwork to the other divisions. I gave him some tea since he looked like he was going to fall over his last bit of forms to fill out. After that I don't know. Matsumoto hasn't mentioned anything besides Hitsugaya-taicho needing to relax." She sat down on the bed. "Ever since Aizen was killed nothing has been going on."

"So you were the last one I spoke too?" He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "Did I say anything else?"

"Only that you were surprised about me not going out to drink like everyone else, and how I try to finish all my work early." She heard him laugh.

"Yeah, I can see myself saying that." He didn't move his eyes from the ceiling. "So something must have happened from me going home. I didn't find any weapons or injuries on or around me. So must be something else."

"Only the other Hitsugaya-taicho would know the answer to that." Rukia frowned. "How long do you think that will take?"

Hitsugaya looked out the window." Who knows; let's hope he figures it out soon."

Please Review! If you have any suggestions please let me know! The more ideas the better! I am also planning to write another story after this.

Which one do you think?

story idea 1!

Toshiro Hitsugaya being chased by fangirls from Soul Soceity and Human world. What if the only solution was for Rukia who is in a similar situation made a deal to pretend to be lovers. What happens when it no longer is pretending.

Story idea 2!

What happens when Rukia is turned into a cat or dog ( or should I say bunny?) from some candy that Urahara-san accidentally labeled wrong. she is almost killed but rescued by Hitsugaya -taicho. What happens when she finds another side from the cold captain and how will she turn back while all of soul society is looking for her?

Story Idea 3!

Toshiro Hitsugaya is stressed out and trying to prove to everyone that he is not a child. What happens when a younger version of himself appears to remind him that he doesn't have to be this way and it is okay to be kid and find happiness?

Don't worry I will not abandon my stories. I intend to finish this one to continue the next!

Love

Darkeyesgirl


End file.
